Destiny
by OrlndoBlmXIsMine
Summary: What would you do if the one you love, marrys someone else, in order to please the family? What if that person you loved was Lucius Malfoy? Would you do anything it took to get rid of Narrissca? Well Donnatell Garrison wants Lucius back--- even if it mean
1. Prologue

**Title: The True Meaning of Destiny  
  
Genre: Romance/ Thriller  
  
Summar: What would you do if the one you love, marrys someone else, in order to please the family? What if that person you loved was Lucius Malfoy? Would you do anything it took to get rid of Narrissca? Well Donnatell Garrison wants Lucius back--- even if it means making her one and only daughter, Isabella Garrison marries Draco Malfoy.  
  
Disclaimer: I am JK Rowling---I am the richest author in the world and I'm letting stupid directors ruin my work---honestly I don't know what I was thinking-----.... Now if you believe I'm her----well---- you're stupid...  
  
Chapters: I do not know!  
  
Well, here we go!  
  
Prologue:  
**  
_This is where they met. Young at heart, with innocent thoughts. This little playground in Surrey; the perfect place for little tots to play.  
  
Sitting there on a weathered swing was a beautiful raven-haired little girl. She had her lushes locks in pigtails that reached her waist.  
  
Lonely for friends she dangled her foot in the sand. Just then, she heard a twig snap, her gaze was brought to a boy who was walking toward her. He looked to be her age, about 8 years old.  
  
The girl began to smile, showing a perfect set of pearly white teeth. A friend at last! She thought. Getting up from her swing she walked toward the beautiful blonde boy.  
  
As he drew closer he noticed the girl's extraordinary beauty, and the greenest eyes he had ever seen. Who on earth would she be? The boy extended his hand and she reached out to his.  
  
"Good morning, my name is Donnatella Garrison."  
  
"Nice to meet you, Donnatella. I'm Lucius Malfoy."  
  
This is where their journey begins---------  
_  
**Well that's the prologue---if you like it review---if you don't review---- hehe---ill post soon don't worry!**


	2. Chapter 1

**I know this chapter is short---well it's only a taste of the story, and if you want the entire meal you gotta keep reading----and reviewing- and reading----and reviewing----ect...  
  
Chapter 1: Let the games begin.  
  
Disclaimer: I own nothing, only Donnatella Garrison and Isabella Garrison and the plot.  
**  
She tossed horribly in her bed, her heart was racing. With another clap of thunder her shutters opened, sending broken wood on ever substance in Donntella's room.  
  
She jolted up when a chip touched her arm. She lightly place a shaky hand on her heart. The thumping equally matched the horrific sound of the thunder.  
  
**BANG!** She counted in her hand. _One-two-three-four-five-_** BANG!**  
  
"Five miles." She muttered under her panting. Yanking back the royal blue bed spreads, she tossed her feet over the left side. She quickly grabbed her amethyst colored robe and stood up, and fastened the silk tie. (Careful not to tie her hair)  
  
Quickly she strutted out of her bedroom, and closed the door. The manor was silent as the grave, even with the storm there was no movement at all.  
  
She started down the hallway, non-chanlontly starring at her beautiful emerald ring. With four diamonds surrounding it. The small silver band had the simplest yet meaningful words inscribed. Forever in my heart. L.M.  
  
Her mind went completely blank as she thought about her seventh year at Hogwarts.  
  
**Flashback  
**  
_The blonde boy smiled as his lips parted with Donnatella's. Digging through his pockets her found what he was searching for.  
  
A small black box with a tiny silver snake on it (a/n in CoS he's wearing the same two snakes on his robes.) Slowly he opened it, starring directly into her beautiful green eyes. He dropped to one knee as his smile grew so did Donnatella's eyes.  
  
She loved him ever so and would do anything for him and he would do the same for her. Her eyes were plastered into his, but she felt her left hand cover her mouth.  
  
"Donnatella-"He spoke softly. "Ever since the moment I laid eyes on you- I knew it was love at first site. Coming to Hogwarts with you by my side only made my years here better.  
  
You are my life, the soul that keeps me here. You stayed by me when no one else would, and for that I knew I'd want you as my wife. So will you, Donnatella Garrison, marry me Lucius Malfoy?"  
  
She nodded as he slipped the ring on her finger and lightly kissed it and said  
  
"Inside this ring is inscribed, Forever in my heart. L.M., which is true. No matter what happens you are and will be my one and only true love.  
  
No one will ever replace the title I have given you. Donnatella, I don't where and how but we will be married. Even if it's a small wedding you will be my wife and no one else's."  
  
He stood up and kissed her deeply on the lips. "Never forget me---Never forget me---"  
_  
**end flashback**  
  
Donnatella sighed. "Lucius when you told me that my heart burst, I knew you loved me. I felt the same way."  
  
But no you had to be a foolish teenaged boy and go for Narissca. What were you thinking!?" She opened her daughter's bedroom door.  
  
"Oh well, at least I know you have a son. And he and Isabella will be wed, nothing will come between that---nothing!!! Lucius I may not have you as my husband but at least I'll be able to see you, ever waking moment of our lives!"  
  
An evil laugh left her lips. Once Lucius had married Narissca and not her, she lost everything. She wasn't sweet and genuine, but evil and schematic. She looked at the sleeping form of her daughter.  
  
"Dream little one, dream until your heart is content."  
  
**End of chapter one!!!  
  
YAY!!!  
  
Chapter two coming soon to a theatre near you!!!**


	3. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2: The Boggart- and a not-so-calm-Remus  
  
Disclaimer: NOTHINGS GONNA CHANGE PEOPLE!!!  
  
**Loud footsteps could be heard down the silent corridor. Everyone was in class except a certain blonde haired boy; Malfoy to be exact; Draco Malfoy. He dashed up the spiral staircase, his book bag flying behind him. The sling around his left arm was halfway down his shoulder.  
  
He could see the door leading to Defense Against the Dark Arts. Magically the door swung open. He tried to skid to a stop be did poorly and crashed into a couple of desks; about four or five book feel, quills scattered and papers went everywhere.  
  
Just as the last, assignment landed Remus was seen looking directly at the not-so-innocent boy.  
  
"Nice of you to join us, Draco." Remus drawled as he lazily pointed his wand at the mess. Less than a second everything was back to normal. Well, not everything. The class lifted with laughter as Draco looked shamelessly at his feet. Ignore them, ignore them. He repeated in his head.  
  
"Mr. Malfoy—"Remus said above the laughter. "Why were you late?"  
  
"Didn't get enough sleep, must've turned off my alarm." He shrugged not daring to look anywhere but his shoes. Which came very interesting how they always looked the same, shinny and new.  
  
"Sorry, Professor." Draco muttered as he made the back of the classroom his best friend. He set his bookbag down, fixed his sling and pulled out his wand. He sighed. Great----I was late----what an entrance---Father's going to kill me.  
  
"Now as I was saying—"Draco heard Remus begin, but quickly lost interest of his voice and entered his own world. Just then Isabella, who didn't laugh at the site, lightly touched his hand.  
  
"Hey." She whispered.  
  
"Hey."  
  
"Nice entrance."  
  
He grinned. "You liked it? I didn't plan it, but it seemed just right."  
  
Isabella giggled. "Yeah, it made you...more you"  
  
Chuckling Draco continued. "Well, why didn't you laugh?"  
  
"Now why would I do that? Draco- you've been my best friend since we were little children." She rose an eyebrow.  
  
"Why would I laugh at you? I'd only laugh with you, not at you."  
  
"Well, if you did that---I'd have to chuckle." He stated clearly.  
  
"But—"  
  
"No buts Miss Garrison, I admit I would laugh, not too loud, in-fact not loud at all, but just enough so you'd know I thought it was funny."  
  
"Ahem---"Came Remus' voice. "Sorry to interrupt your little chit-chat but we're in class." He folded his arm, his amber eyes glowing.  
  
"Honestly, Mr. Malfoy you come late to my class, cause chaos at it and what are you doing now? Planning a date?!" He tapped his foot.  
  
"This isn't blind date, this is Defense Against the Dark Arts, unless you wish for me to teach, How to defend me from Miss Garrison, I suggest you two keep your "meetings" private."  
  
The class lifted in a up-roar of laughter,(Harry was laughing the loudest and clearly getting on Draco's nerves.) Remus put up his hand to silence them. "Now as I was saying, Boggarts are driven away by one spell; repeat after me, Riddikulus!"  
  
"Riddukikulls" was the response, Remus shook his head. "No no no, Riddikulus!" Finally they said it right, pleased Remus smiled. "Excellent! Oh, and another thing that drives a Boggart mad is---can anyone tell me?"  
  
"Laughter." Isabella said before Hermione could speak. "The first person to discover the Boggart was Sir James Isaac's, a very funny little man who never showed his fears to anyone. Until one day he was out and was face to face with a basilisk. Back then no one knew that if you look into a basilisk eyes you are instantly killed."  
  
"He however countered it's deadly was and lived. The village that he lived in thought of him as a witch and burned him at the stake, not knowing he used a broken piece from his mirror. When they saw the man die before them, none of them slept, for they knew he wasn't a witch."  
  
"Wonderful, Miss Garrison! 20 points to Ravenclaw, you didn't need to tell the story but at least some of you read." Isabella beamed.  
  
"Thank you Professor Lupin." Draco smiled, _Smart one Bell is._ He thought dreamily in his head.  
  
"Now, who would like to have a go first?" Remus glanced around the room his amber eyes lively, they landed on Neville. Ah, prey. He shook his head, not a good to be thinking like a werewolf.  
  
(a/n this part, I took some of it from the movie.)  
  
"Neville, come here." Neville slowly went to the front of the room, shaking.  
  
"Now Neville what scares you?"  
  
"P—Professor Snape" He muttered."  
  
"Mmm? Speak up, I couldn't hear you." The truth was Remus heard him just fine but he wanted his class to hear.  
  
"Professor Snape!" He said with more confidence than he had.  
  
"Ah, aren't we all afraid of him?" A few snickers were heard;  
  
"You live with your grandmother, correct?"He said ignoring Ron idiotic laughing.  
  
"Yes but I don't want it turning into her, either!"  
  
Remus chuckled. "Neither do I. What I want you to do Neville is picture your grandmother's clothing and nothing else, deal?"  
  
"Yeah she has this red---"Remus put up his hand.  
  
"Mr. Longbottom we don't need to know what she wears with words, if this works we'll be able to see what she wears."  
  
Neville narrowed his eyes. "Okay?"  
  
"Just trust me." He said as he moved behind Neville. "Wand at the ready." Neville nodded. "On three—one—two—three!"  
  
The door flew open the Boggart that was now Snape walked out, looking directly at Neville. "Now Neville!"  
  
He nodded, and pointed his wand at the Boggart. "Riddikulus!" SNAP! Instead of Snape's normal all black cropped casual, he was zapped into a dark green dress, straw sun hat, red low high heels and a oversized red handbag.  
  
Everyone (with the exception of Draco, and the other slytherins) burst out in laughter. Glaring at the new and improved Snape he muttered just a little too loud.  
  
"This class is ridiculous!" Mouths shut and eyes moved toward Draco. Remus calmly walked over to him. "Would you like a go?" He asked in a caring tone, Draco noted this and grabbed his bookbag shoving his wand into it.  
  
"No I don't- none of these (he looked directly at the Gryffindors) pansies need to know what I fear, It's none of there damn business!" He spun around on his heel and went toward the door, Isabella grabbed his arm.  
  
"Draco." She said softly, as Remus spoke.  
  
"Detention, Mr. Malfoy two weeks worth, and tonight starts it." He stated in growl begging to come out of his mouth.  
  
Jerking his arm free Draco fixed his sling again and ran out.  
  
**End of chapter 2! You likey!? I liked writing it---lovely dovey scene with Bell and Draco..:sighs: they're meant to be.**


End file.
